Talk:Tam Song/@comment-72.239.165.76-20190609065912
Okay I just had an enlightenment hear me out yall So I was reading this (pre-Flashback) theory that Tam was with the Neverseen all along, and one of the reasons was that Tam actually got himself and Linh banished by breaking the force field in Atlantis and flooding it because even a Hydrokinetic wouldn't be able to break the force field with just water. and then Linh took the blame for it and got banished and Tam went with her because Tam. and it made me start thinking (okay okay I know half the time when I start thinking it never ends well) So, I obviously don't think that Tam would do such a thing as purposely flood Atlantis because he's wayyyy too innocent (accidentally is a whole other story) but it did make me start wondering whether Linh actually did flood Atlantis after all. So. What if the Neverseen started recruiting Tam before he even knew of their existence? Okay so the Neverseen catch wind of this newly manifested Shade showing remarkable power, and decide, "Hey, we want this kid to join us!" So they try subtle pushing at first, but they soon realize that obviously won't work (like I said, he's too innocent). So they sit back, wait for an opportunity. Then finally the said Shade's twin sister manifests as a Hydrokinetic who's still grasping her power (or idk, maybe she manifested before him. Maybe they manifested at the same time. maybe Linh was a good Hydrokinetic all along, but the Neverseen made a lot of floods that got blamed on Linh. The point is that that is not the point here obviously), and they see their opening. So the twins end up in Atlantis, Ruy breaks a bit of the force field and causes a flood, it gets pinned on Linh, she gets banished, Tam goes with her because Tam, like we said, is Tam) and the Neverseen's plan goes exactly how it should go, with the Song twins right where they want them - in the Black Swan's reach. Fast forward three years, Sophie comes along, Sophie goes, "Hey, we want these kids to join us!" (sound familiar?), Sophie recruits, Sophie fights, Sophie gets seriously injured and nearly dies, Sophie wakes up two seconds later wondering how and why she got herself in the giant mess that is her life, Sophie does Cognate training, Sophie repeats this cycle several thousand times a minute. But, again, this is beside the point. So the Neverseen's plan is that Tam will eventually see all the flaws in the Black Swan and cross over. But, of course, Tam does not cross over, being the innocent little bean that he is. This greatly annoys the Neverseen. (Oh wow, Tam annoys people just by existing now! Beat that.) So what about when Gismella said how they started the recruiting process after they saw him in action in Nightfall? Well, what she really meant was "Your idiot Shade is so idiotically innocent it's seriously getting on our nerves and on top of that he's getting wayyyy too powerful and I don't think we should let you have him any longer so we're just gonna take him off your hands the hard way, thank you very much" The Neverseen realized that their original plan is not going to work (wow, he foils ingenious plans without realizing it too! This kid is unstoppable.), and Nightfall was actually when they realized that he was getting too powerful for his own good and he should not stay with the Black Swan any longer, so they had to resort to Plan C (or maybe this is plan G? We may never know just how many Neverseen plans he foiled with pure innocence without realizing it) - sending in the cavalry. In this case, Umber. unfortunately, she had to have a door fall on her head (okay seriously Shannon that is in the top 20 for Most idiotic Character Deaths Ever) (like why couldn't she and Tam have an epic shadowflux showdown or something), so boy is it a good thing they thought to teach him about shadowflux beforehand, because aren't they so clever? I mean, it's not like they've had God-knows-how-many plans foiled by his pure innocence. Anyway yeah thank you for listening to my e̶n̶l̶i̶g̶h̶t̶e̶n̶m̶e̶n̶t̶ weird three-in-the-morning rambling -Oof